


Touch

by pavs1415



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Una vez que el equipo tiene éxito en traer a Tony de vuelta de la dimensión mágica en la que había quedado atrapado, Steve no puede dejar de tocarlo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900148) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



Una vez que el equipo tiene éxito en traer a Tony de vuelta de la dimensión mágica en la que había quedado atrapado, Steve no puede dejar de tocarlo. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo al principio, de la forma en que coloca una mano amistosa sobre el hombro de Tony cuando están pasando por una sesión informativa, o de cómo golpea sus codos juntos cuando están caminando por los corredores de la torre.

Es solo cuando Tony se va para un viaje de negocios que Steve se da cuenta de que se siente al borde del pánico. Él y Tony hablan por teléfono y pueden comunicarse en caso de emergencia a través de sus tarjetas de identificación de los Vengadores, pero no se siente bien. Está inquieto e incómodo y no puede sacudirse la sensación de que algo malo podría pasar.

Steve se siente un poco ridículo cuando se despierta de una pesadilla esa noche con su respiración agitada, pensando por un momento que Tony todavía está atrapado en esa otra dimensión. Poder hablar con Tony lo ayudó a atravesar ese tiempo, pero todavía se pone ansioso cuando Tony no está allí para él poder tocarlo.

Cuando Tony llega a casa de su viaje de negocios a la mañana siguiente, Steve lo envuelve en un abrazo feroz que lo levanta de sus pies. Tony grazna y se queja de que eso es indignante, pero se agarra fuertemente de los hombros de Steve y confiesa silenciosamente que había extrañado esto. Steve decide que puede vivir con ellos siendo indignos juntos.

Después de eso, Steve se complace en tocar a Tony. Siempre han sido cercanos, pero estar separados le ha dado un nuevo aprecio por su camaradería física. Steve disfruta el roce de sus dedos cuando Tony le da una taza de café por la mañana, y le gusta pasar el pulgar por la nuca de Tony para relajarlo cuando está tenso.

Él necesita tranquilizarse a sí mismo a veces: Tony está aquí, lo trajeron de vuelta, están juntos de nuevo, donde deberían estar justo al lado del otro. Steve no se lo menciona a nadie, especialmente a Tony, pero hubo un momento en el que pensó que realmente podrían haberlo perdido para siempre. Y sabiendo que él ha regresado, Steve solo quiere estar seguro.

Aprende que Tony es sensible justo detrás de sus orejas, y que cuando está dormitando le gusta que le acaricien el pelo como un gato. El equipo se burla de ellos por ser un par de hombres mayores cuando cada noche de cine terminan acurrucados juntos en el sofá y se duermen a los pocos minutos de comenzar la película. Steve no puede evitarlo; se siente tan seguro y satisfecho con la cálida presencia de Tony junto a él.

Se pregunta, en algún punto, si está actuando demasiado necesitado. Seguramente Tony Stark, filántropo, genio, multimillonario y cara del futuro, tiene mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que quedarse en la torre para que Steve pueda aferrarse a él como una manta de seguridad.

Sin embargo, a Tony nunca parece importarle. De hecho, él brilla positivamente cuando Steve aparece en su taller y deja una bolsa para llevar llena de wontons en el banco, apartando las llaves y los pedacitos de la placa de circuito para que puedan sentarse juntos en el viejo y desvencijado sofá y comer. Sus rodillas presionan juntas mientras pelean con sus palillos por el último wonton, aunque Steve finalmente cede y deja que Tony gane. Ver la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro hace que valga la pena.

Y luego están los momentos en que Tony se queda dormido en algún lugar inoportuno, lo que ocurre con una frecuencia levemente alarmante. No contento con asustar a Steve casi hasta la muerte por quedarse dormido en la armadura una vez, Tony se queda dormido en el banco de su taller, en su silla durante las sesiones informativas y en una ocasión memorable, boca abajo en un tazón de cereal en la mesa del desayuno.

Cuando eso sucede, Steve levanta a Tony en sus brazos y lo lleva a la cama. Tony normalmente se despierta lo suficiente como para murmurar una protesta a medias sobre cómo no necesita dormir antes de meter la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Steve y quedarse dormido una vez más.

Hasta una noche, cuando el equipo había regresado a casa después de una dura batalla contra un ejército de Doombots y habían celebrado con una noche de pizza y videojuegos. Tony se acurrucó debajo de una manta en el sofá junto a Steve, dejando caer sus pies en su regazo con los ojos entrecerrados. Steve había pasado el pulgar por los nudos de los pies de Tony y vio a Tony quedarse dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Después de que los juegos terminaron y Natasha fue coronada campeona de la carretera del arcoíris, el resto del equipo les había dicho sus buenas noches (y Dios los ayude, Thor y Hulk habían anunciado su intención de lavar los platos antes de acostarse, lo que era poco probable que terminara bien). Steve se quedó solo con Tony, cuya cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás sobre el brazo del sofá con los pies todavía en el regazo de Steve. Steve no quería levantarse y molestarlo cuando parecía tranquilo y cómodo. Él estaba babeando un poco en los cojines del sofá, y era francamente entrañable.

Tan lindo como era, Tony iba a tener un nudo en el cuello si dormía allí mucho más tiempo. Steve se liberó de Tony suavemente y lo levantó, sin la manta, llevándolo arriba hacia su habitación. Lo depositó con cuidado en su enorme y muy elegante cama, sentándose junto a él por un momento y cepillándole el pelo de la cara.

"Buenas noches, Tony", dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un abrumador sentimiento de gratitud por la normalidad de tenerlo de regreso. Sin pensar realmente en eso, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Cuando estaba listo para irse, la mano de Tony salió disparada y lo tomó del brazo. Steve miró hacia abajo, sorprendido.

"Quédate", dijo Tony con una sonrisa adormilada. "Quédate conmigo".

Steve abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar. Eso ciertamente sonaba como una oferta atractiva, pero Tony probablemente solo estaba hablando mientras dormía. Realmente no quería decir que quería que Steve se quedara en la cama con él, ¿o sí?

"Vamos Cap", murmuró, "es bueno dormir contigo cerca. Eres todo cálido".

Steve se rió de eso, pero miró hacia la cama ansiosamente. "Entonces me estás usando por el calor de mi cuerpo, ¿no es así?", preguntó, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco.

"Mmm, definitivamente te estoy usando por tu cuerpo", dijo Tony rodando los ojos, tirando hacia atrás los cobertores en una clara invitación. "Vamos, entra". Steve miró la suave y cálida cama, y un suave y cálido Tony, y se encontró sonriendo.

"Sí, está bien", dijo, quitándose los zapatos y los pantalones y metiéndose en la cama. Extendió la mano, queriendo sostener a Tony, pero se detuvo en el último minuto. Ahora no era el momento de estar demasiado apretados, pero Tony parecía tan sólido y atractivo. Él no quería dejarlo ir.

Tony resolvió ese dilema por él, agarrando su brazo y haciéndolos rodar para que Steve se presionara contra su espalda. Steve colocó su brazo alrededor del pecho de Tony, sintiendo el contorno del reactor de arco bajo su mano, e inhaló el olor limpio del cabello de Tony.

"Estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto", dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias por traerme a casa", dijo Tony, su voz fue débil pero decidida. "Eché de menos tenerte cerca".

"No te dejaré ir de nuevo Stark", dijo Steve con cariño, moviendo sus cuerpos más cerca para poder envolverse completamente en Tony. Tony suspiró feliz.

"Cuento con eso, Rogers".

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente amo el universo de Avengers Assemble, así que cuando leí esta historia me enamoré. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
